The Agent and the AI Babysit
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: Coulson babysits Bruce & Loki's kid and Jarvis happens to decide to help. Then, Jarvis starts coming to see Coulson more and more often. Sequel to 'What's it called? Chrismoss? Christmas'
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm back! I hope you like this next story. It took me a little while to get it all together but here is the first chapter. Hope you like!**

* * *

It was the first of February and as Coulson sat in his office he thought back to all that had happened in the last month. Not only had Virreena, Loki's and Bruce's kid been born, but they had also gotten married as well. Pepper had found someone, a painter. He seemed like a nice enough guy and they seemed happy which was good. According to Thor everything in the other realms was going pretty well too. Tony and Steve had been talking about the possibility of marriage and so far S.H.E.I.L.D. hadn't had to call upon the Avengers again. Agents Romanoff and Barton also had been excelling at any mission given to them, but they always did. All in all, everything was going pretty well but there was one thing that Coulson still didn't understand.

How did he become Virreena's babysitter?

It wasn't that he didn't like her; she was great for being only a month old. Not only was she pretty, she had green eyes like Loki's but darker than his, tanner skin like Bruce and a mop of black hair already on her head, but she was also well behaved. She hardly ever cried or bothered Coulson while he worked and if she wanted something she'd motion to it with her little hand. She didn't try to eat everything she saw like some kids did and for being a baby she was extremely patient.

Coulson remembered the first time he had had to watch her was when Bruce had been hurrying to the lab, saw Coulson, and asked him to watch her because he was dealing with something radioactive in the lab that day. He hadn't minded because he had only had to worry about paper work. However, when both Bruce _and_ Loki were busy, mainly for S.H.E.I.L.D., it was obvious they needed someone to watch Virreena during those times.

Coulson would have thought to call upon Steve, Pepper, or even Tony and would have suggested that when Director Fury told him something that even now, nearly a month later, he didn't understand. He had said that from then on Coulson would be babysitting Virreena whenever Bruce and Loki were unavailable.

Now, Coulson had never even spoken out against a direct order. However, at that moment he had asked, "Sir, are you joking?"

"Of course I'm not," was Fury's reply.

Coulson wondered if he had done something wrong but he couldn't think of anything. It didn't really make since. Even though he had questioned it numerous times however, he hadn't gone against or spoke out against it. If he could figure out _why_ he would have been happy just knowing that.

As he thought all this, Coulson was actually babysitting Virreena right then. He glanced over to her to see how she was doing, currently she was asleep. He then turned back to his computer to see how well Romanoff and Barton were doing on their current mission. He was in the middle of reading one of their daily reports when the door opened.

He wasn't really expecting anyone and was surprised to see the person standing in the doorway was Jarvis. Coulson, of course, didn't show his surprise except by raising an eyebrow. Jarvis was dressed in his usual suit but he seemed much more casual than usual. Though he still stood up straight, he didn't seem rigid. His hands were also in his pockets instead down at his side or behind his back.

"Hello, Jarvis," said Coulson as he stood up. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing much," replied the AI. "I was bored."

"Bored?" questioned Coulson. "Since when does Tony Stark's AI get bored?"

"Well, technically I'm not," Jarvis responded. "If I wanted to I could read, watch, calculate, create just about anything if wanted to and more but I like to walk around, see what others are doing and I heard that you're Virreena's babysitter."

"Ah, so you didn't come to see me you came to see her," replied Coulson jokingly with a small half smile.

Of course, Jarvis didn't get the joke and responded with, "I came here to see you just as much as I came to see her. I like your company."

"Thanks but why are you here? I would guess that since you're here Tony is here but if so, why aren't you with him?" questioned Coulson.

"I am with him, but I'm not with him as well," said Jarvis. "You see, even though I'm standing here with you I'm still connected to all his monitors, his phone, and everything else. The best way to think about it is like me being in two places at once."

"Interesting," said Coulson. He remained silent for a while as he watched Jarvis. The AI was knelt beside Virreena. He rubbed a finger against her cheek softly as he smiled at her. It was so human that Coulson had to take a minute to remind himself that Jarvis was still an AI, a computer. There wasn't a beating heart or blood pumping through his veins no matter how much it seemed there was.

"Even after all these months it's still seems so strange to finally put a face to the voice," thought Coulson out loud.

"You think it strange? Think about how I feel," replied Jarvis with a chuckle. "Being able to process information as fast as I do is nothing compared to being able to feel and touch. It is nothing compared to being able to talk to someone face to face."

"I suppose your right," said Coulson with another half smile. "So what is Tony up to right now?"

"Right now? Complaining that no one knows how to speak English among the engineers of S.H.E.I.L.D."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope this one is up to your expectations.**

* * *

After that first visit Jarvis came more and more often. Coulson started to teach Jarvis in how you were supposed to take care of a baby after Jarvis mentioned his curiosity. It was funny as Jarvis knew things like when to feed Virreena and how much sleep she should get but he had trouble when it came to calming her down or how to keep her happy. In short, if it involved calculations and data he could do it but he still had trouble understanding human emotion though he seemed to be developing his own pretty well.

"But how do you know she is about to cry?" asked Jarvis in a confused voice.

"Well, if I've been ignoring her that's one indication," replied Coulson as he held the sleeping girl. "Or if she isn't feeling good she might cry which in that case I can tell either by if her cheeks are pinker or if she isn't eating or doesn't want to play as much."

"So if her normal routine or someone who is around her routine changes then that could indicate that she might cry?"

"Something like that," replied Coulson with a half smile. Jarvis still didn't quite get it but he was smart. Coulson knew he'd begin to understand human emotions as he got to interact with more people.

Coulson had also gotten to know Jarvis better. Even though he was absolutely brilliant at anything involving math or science, he loved history above all else which was interesting because Coulson also liked it. Sometimes all they would talk about was a historical event when Jarvis came. Other times, though, Jarvis would actually help Coulson out with whatever he was currently doing. Once Jarvis even fixed his computer when it wasn't acting right, he was great with computers no surprise there.

Then Jarvis began coming even when Virreena wasn't there. He would say he was bored even though they both knew that was a complete lie. In truth, Coulson thought that the AI might be lonely. It was just a hunch and he was probably completely wrong about it. Besides, he had so many friends, why would he be lonely?

Eventually, Coulson decided that he might as well be polite since they had been spending so much time together and asked Jarvis, "Do you want to go out for a drink?"

He had expected him to say no but was pleasantly surprised when he said yes. Coulson had already found out that Jarvis could eat and drink so he knew he wasn't being rude. However, Jarvis didn't have to wonder about things like stomachaches or getting hungry unlike most humans.

The place Coulson took him to was a place he frequently went to especially after a long days work. It was small and simple and it was one of those places you didn't have to worry about bar fights or anything. When they went in the bartender said, "Hey Phil."

"Hi Mike. How is business?" asked Coulson as he sat down in front of him and Jarvis sat down next to him. _Odd hearing someone call him by his first name,_ thought Jarvis. _I'm so use to him being referred to as simply Coulson._

"Good as always. You know, we don't see new faces very often. Who's your friend?" Mike asked in a gruff but not unfriendly voice. He was about as tall as Jarvis but with way more muscle and long gray hair that was tied back.

"Jarvis, he's a . . . work colleague. And a friend," Coulson added.

"Jarvis huh? Interesting name," replied Mike. "So, usual for you?"

Coulson nodded and then glanced at Jarvis. Jarvis paused for a moment until he finally asked, "What kind of bourbon do you have?"

"Ah, you like the strong stuff," said Mike with a chuckle. "How 'bout Bowman's?"

"That's fine," replied Jarvis. He had taste buds, thanks to Tony, but still had a little trouble differentiating things with similar flavors. For now, bourbon tasted like bourbon, didn't matter what brand.

Mike chatted with them for a while, moving to new customers when they walked in but always drifting back to them. Jarvis became so involved in one conversation they started that when the hand touched his shoulder he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Sor . . . ry," slurred the girl. She looked to be in her forties and was obviously completely drunk. "Hey . . . you're kinda cut . . . cute."

It was obvious Jarvis didn't know what to do but thankfully he didn't have to. Coulson got up and said, "Jess, go get a cab." He guided her outside and came back in a few minutes later.

"Sorry about that," Coulson said to Jarvis. "Jess is a nice person but she doesn't really know when it's time to stop drinking."

"You got that right," muttered Mike who had just showed up again. "I swear she brings in most of the profit here."

Coulson chuckled and they soon got back into their conversation. After that little incident the rest of the night went smoothly.

As they walked back to Coulson's car, Jarvis asked, "Why would you drink that much? It must be unpleasant for her in the morning."

"I'm sure it is," Coulson replied. "Everybody has something that troubles them above all else and some find it easiest to drown those troubles in alcohol."

"There are just some things that I will never understand when it comes to humans and emotions," Jarvis muttered as he got into the passenger's side.

"Speaking of emotions I'm shocked that you were so easily surprised in there."

"I wasn't surprised," said Jarvis. "I was merely . . . put off."

"So you were surprised," Coulson replied with a half smile. He glanced over at Jarvis who was now sporting probably his first 'pouty' face. Coulson laughed, not a chuckle but a full on laugh, as Jarvis shook his head but couldn't help but crack a smile himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Urg, it's so frustrating! I have this one scene that I want to post so much and I keep setting it back and back. Maybe I'll put it up as the next chapter finally, I guess we'll see. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Bruce laughed as he walked into the office and found Virreena pulling at Jarvis' short hair. "I see she's taken a likening to you," Bruce said with a smile. "How you doing baby girl?"

Virreena giggled in response and held her arms out as Jarvis handed her to Bruce. She curled into him and almost immediately fell asleep.

"I see you wore her out Jarvis."

"How did I do that?" asked the AI with a confused look.

"It was a joke," Coulson quickly said with a small half smile as he watched realization appear on Jarvis' face.

"Well, I guess I'll see you two later," said Bruce with a smile.

"Good bye," Coulson and Jarvis said at the same time. They stopped and raised their eyebrows as they looked at each other as if to say '_that was weird_.' Bruce laughed, said good bye one more time, and then left.

After he was gone, Jarvis turned to Coulson and said, "You showed me a place yesterday that you go to often. A place that you can enjoy yourself no matter what has happened at work, correct?"

Coulson nodded, curious to see what he was getting at. "Well then," said Jarvis, "I suppose it's only fair I show you mine."

Coulson followed, automatically giving Jarvis the keys to his car. The entire ride he remained silent as he wondered where they could possibly be going. Eventually they parked on the side of the road by a park. It wasn't small but it wasn't huge either. There were a lot of trees though which made the place look bigger than it actually was. As Coulson thought about it, he realized that he had passed the place numerous times but hadn't ever given it any thought.

Jarvis then gestured for Coulson to follow him and, as if to say he was moving to slowly, then grabbed his hand to pull him along. Coulson was not only surprised by the gesture but also from the fact of how warm his hand felt. He could feel the hardness of metal underneath but it was similar to feeling bones in a human hand.

_He isn't human_, Coulson reminded himself. Then as an afterthought, _but he acts more human than many people in this world._

Pulling him along, Jarvis led him down a path in the park and, because of the trees, Coulson didn't see what he was being led to until they were already there. It was a gazebo. He could tell that it had been there for quite some times and that once it had been extremely beautiful and even majestic. Now, however, the wood was rotting, the paint was chipping, the designs that had been carved into the wood were nearly faded completely.

Nevertheless, as Coulson looked closer, he saw that in a few parts, wood had been replaced and paint reapplied. He turned back to Jarvis and said, "You're repairing it aren't you."

Jarvis nodded as he led Coulson up into it. "I haven't been able to come here very often so it's going slowly but it'll eventually get there. As far as I can tell, no one else has really come to this place in seemingly forever but I don't think it deserves to fall apart."

"Oh?" replied Coulson. "Why do you say that?"

"It would be like killing off the hundreds of memories that have happened here. The children who have played here, the picnics that have been planned, the weddings that have occurred," Jarvis said as he looked around him. "This place may have been forgotten by many but it still holds in someone's memories and it shouldn't be left to rot."

As he had spoken, rain slowly began to fall and Coulson gave another smile, not his usual half smile but a full one. "It is a peaceful place isn't it."

Jarvis nodded as he sat down on one of the rickety benches. "You can sit down too. It's sturdier than it looks," he said as he patted the area beside him.

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever and for a while, it seemed like the world had stopped just for them. From an outsider's point of view they probably would have looked pretty strange, two grown men in black and white suits sitting in an old gazebo.

Then, as Coulson shifted, the world seemed to move again and he asked, "Why do you, in particular, like this place?"

Jarvis remained silent for so long that Coulson at first thought that he wouldn't answer until he finally said, "I'm going to tell you a secret that I haven't told anyone."

Coulson cocked his head to the side as he wondered what he would tell him. He then looked down as he suddenly realized that Jarvis was holding his hand again.

"The secret," said Jarvis, "is that I hate technology."

It was obvious that Coulson wanted to ask something but kept his mouth shut as he continued. "I know that you and Tony, Steve, Pepper, and Bruce, Loki, even Happy see me not just as a bunch or screws and wires. You see me as an individual. However, so many others don't. They only see me as a computer, data all strung up to seem like life. That's why I come here, because it's away from technology."

Coulson remained silent until he finally said, "I guess I can understand why you would want to come here then." He looked around him and then finally asked, "Would you like me to help?"

"In what?"

Coulson chuckled as he answered, "In fixing the gazebo of course."

"Oh, you would actually do that?"

"Why not?" replied Coulson as he squeezed his hand and then finally let go and stood up. The rain was coming down harder now and it looked like it might start lightning soon so he said, "However, I doubt now would be a good time to start."

"Agreed. Race you to the car?"

"No point, you would win without a doubt," replied Coulson with a smile.

"True," said Jarvis with a small smile.

So, into the night they went, ducking their heads from the rain and hurrying back to the car. As they ran, they soon realized they had already begun to race. Jarvis won of course but it was fun nonetheless.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Finally, I get to post the scene I've had written forever! I hope you like this chapter, sorry for its shortness, and thanks for the reviews as always!**

* * *

After that, Jarvis soon began to frequently go to the little bar with Coulson nearly every time he came to his office and afterwards they would commonly go to the gazebo as Coulson helped Jarvis fix the place. Also, Virreena had now gotten completely use to Jarvis and soon she wanted Jarvis to hold her instead of the agent. It was moments like these that Coulson had to remind himself, not for the first time, that Jarvis wasn't human. However, Jarvis was obviously becoming happier and seemed to be enjoying himself more and more.

A few days later, Coulson was deeply involved in reading the reports of individuals that had claimed to see a _spider_ man when his door opened. He expected it to either be Jarvis or Fury; the two main people to now frequently come to his office, but was instead surprised to see Tony standing in front of him.

"Stark," Coulson said simply, "what are you doing here?"

"I've heard you're getting friendly with Jarvis," replied Tony.

"I know you don't like to share but really Stark," Coulson joked as he wondered where this was going.

"No I didn't mean to sound rude," said Tony quickly as he plopped down in the seat that was in front of his desk. "I just want you to confirm that you have been hanging out with Jarvis a lot."

"I have," replied Coulson simply. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that, I've been worrying about him," admitted Tony. "And, I know this might sound weird, but I think of him sort of like a little brother. He is brilliant but when it comes to emotions, even his own, he has trouble understanding them."

"How does this have to do with us hanging out?" questioned Coulson as he cocked his head to the side. _I'm normally able to see where a conversation is going but I don't understand what Stark's trying to get at, at all,_ he thought to himself.

"Recently, he's been home a lot less. At first he would simply say he was going out," said Tony. "However, I asked him where he was going a few weeks back and he said he was hanging out with you while you were babysitting Virreena."

He paused to see if Coulson wanted to say anything. He didn't so Tony continued with, "Now, ever since then whenever I ask where he's going he always says 'Coulson.' When I ask him what he's been up to its 'Coulson said this' and 'Coulson did that,' 'Oh me and Coulson did this today.' You're practically all he talks about."

"What are you getting at Stark?" questioned Coulson as he gave a slight frown.

"Like I said, Jarvis doesn't understand his feelings or other's feelings and I just don't . . ." Tony paused as if he wasn't sure he should say the words or not. Coulson waited for an explanation and finally Tony said, "I don't want you taking advantage of him."

Coulson got happy, sad, mad, but he never showed those emotions beside maybe a raised eyebrow here or a small half smile or frown. Until now that is.

Coulson's hands slammed down on the table as he stood up and shouted, "How could you even think I'd do something like that?"

"I know and I seem silly even saying it," Tony quickly said, obviously surprised by the outburst. "I don't mean to be rude but I'm just looking out for Jarvis."

Coulson turned around so that Tony couldn't see his face as it seemed like his whole body shook. Tony remained silent until he finally asked, "Coulson . . . are you all right?" When he didn't answer, Tony finally got up and said, "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Coulson remained in the same position until finally the door to his office opened again. This time it was Director Fury and he asked Coulson if anything was wrong. Coulson turned around and with an easy smile replied, "I'm fine Director. What is it that you need?"

However, on the inside his stomach was churning and his mind was racing at what seemed a million miles an hour.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews ^^. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Coulson hated it. No matter what he did he couldn't stop thinking of _him_. Damn Tony and his stupid words. If he hadn't said anything this wouldn't be happening but Tony had said something and now Coulson couldn't stop thinking of _him_. Not just simply _him_ but everything about _him_, his hair and eyes, his smile and laugh. He couldn't stop thinking of _him_ period now that Tony had put the idea into his head.

Jarvis.

Coulson would of course never take advantage of Jarvis but now he couldn't help but think of all the little things. When Jarvis would take his hand, or lean against him, those movements didn't mean anything. Of courses they didn't, Jarvis only thought of Coulson as a friend, nothing more than that and Coulson should think of him simply as a friend as well. The only problem was that he didn't think he could anymore.

However, no matter how Coulson felt, he couldn't just leave Jarvis hanging. He was to nice to do something like that, or was he to selfish? He couldn't really tell anymore. Nevertheless, he decided that he would try to lessen his contact with Jarvis though he still helped him with rebuilding the gazebo and they still occasionally went to the bar. But, when he could, he gave the excuse of work being the reason why he couldn't come. A few times that was actually true but most of the time it wasn't.

Finally, nearly a week later, Coulson sat at the bar alone. He had told Jarvis he had to stay late for work again but he had come to the bar all the same. However, he hadn't drunken a single drop the entire time he had sat there, silent and his head resting in his hand.

Eventually, Mike the bartender came over and asked, "Phil, why are ya' mopin'?"

Coulson looked up quickly as if he was surprised he had been noticed. He tried to deny, "I'm not moping. Why would you come to that conclusion?"

"Partially because you haven't drunk a drop," replied Mike with a smirk, "and for another thing, that friend of yours, Jarvis, hasn't been with you for a while. You two break up or somethin'?"

Coulson startled so much that he nearly knocked over his glass as his face became extremely red and Mike laughed his head off. "We didn't break up? Why would you say something like that? Jarvis and I were merely friends."

"Key word there, 'were,'" replied Mike as he pointed an accusing finger at him. "That means something happened. So spill it, you do something stupid or did Jarvis?"

"Neither of us did anything," Coulson said and then suddenly looked down at the ground as he added softly, "I might have done something stupid, though."

"Now what did you do?" asked Mike with a voice that resembled that of a father who's heard this a million times.

"Someone put . . . an idea into my head and now I can't stop thinking of . . . of Jarvis in that way. I don't want to end up hurting him in anyway and staying away from him would be better for me as well—"

"I'm just gonna stop you while you're ahead," interrupted Mike as he put a hand up, surprising Coulson. "I haven't seen you happier than when you're with Jarvis. Whatever idea that was put in your head shouldn't matter. Even if it is . . . a more sensual idea."

Coulson immediately reddened at the implied words as he realized that his vagueness hadn't hidden anything. "I wouldn't say sensual per say—"

"Coulson, just do yourself a favor for once," replied Mike simply. "Talk to Jarvis."

Coulson had said he would but he figured he would probably chicken out. Nevertheless, he didn't ditch Jarvis the next day though. So, when he and Jarvis were working on the gazebo, it probably surprised himself more than Jarvis when he asked, "Jarvis do you like anyone?"

"I like you," replied Jarvis, "and Tony and—"

"No I mean . . ." Coulson paused as he tried to think of how to put it. "I am asking, do you love anybody? Is there someone that you would put above everyone else, someone you care for more than others?"

Jarvis stayed silent for a while as he tried to think of anything but finally he said, "No, I can't say there is anyone that would fit that description. Why do you ask?"

"No reason in particular," replied Coulson quickly. However, even Jarvis could tell that something was still wrong. It seemed almost as if he was . . . disappointed maybe? Yes that was it thought Jarvis to himself. But why would he be disappointed?

"Is something wrong?" Jarvis finally asked.

"No of course not," replied Coulson.

Jarvis sighed but didn't say anything else. However, he felt guilty as he worked beside Coulson. He hadn't told him the truth. There was someone. Someone who had become very important, very special in his life, but he couldn't tell Coulson that. No, not yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. They are extremely appreciated. I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying this so far and I hope this next chapter is up to your standards!**

* * *

Coulson had expected that answer. He didn't believe in happy endings so why should now be any different? However, he hadn't expected it to hurt so much. He had not expected the tightness in his chest to appear and Coulson hadn't expected it to suddenly become hard to breath. Above all, he didn't expect tears to want to come to his eyes. And, as if to make things worse, he couldn't keep a train of thought straight without veering off to think of Jarvis in any possible way now.

No matter what he did, whether it was when he was working, in a meeting, or talking with someone, he couldn't stop thinking of Jarvis. Finally, Director Fury came in to talk to Coulson.

"Agent Coulson, could I have a word with you?" asked Fury.

"Of course sir, what is it?"

"I want a truthful answer now, are you sick?"

Coulson gave a small sigh as he replied, "No sir I am not sick."

"Then what's wrong because you've always been the best among agents and now you're drifting off in the middle of meetings and messing up on reports and don't you dare tell me that it's nothing," said Fury as he crossed his arms.

"I'm having a . . . personal issue at the moment sir," Coulson finally said.

Fury looked at him for a few moments, obviously trying to figure out what he should say next. Then he eventually replied, "A personal problem you say? Since you've never been sick I'll give you three days off to get things straightened out and then you better be just like yourself when you get back, understand?"

Coulson wanted to argue but just like always he didn't. "Yes sir," he said.

However, just like he had expected, the next three days didn't help him fix his problem. If anything they only made it worse. He didn't know what to do at all. Coulson didn't want to confront Jarvis, which was pretty cowardly of himself but he didn't care.

Something he hadn't expected to happen was that he would have visitors. Apparently, Fury had told everyone that Coulson was sick and of course he shouldn't have been surprised that his friends would stop by. Loki, Bruce, and Virreena were the first. They actually cheered Coulson up for a while. Next was Thor. Then Pepper and Steve came by. They said that Tony couldn't make it even though he supposedly tried, surprise surprise.

On the final day of his time off the last person to visit was someone that Coulson didn't want to see at the moment, though he knew that he would come nevertheless. In front of him stood Jarvis in his usual suit with a shy looking smile.

"You look funny when you aren't in your work clothes," commented Jarvis as he gave a little laugh.

Coulson looked down at himself as he saw that he was in a to big white t-shirt and sloppy jeans. "Yeah, I suppose so," muttered Coulson. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure," replied Jarvis as he walked into the apartment that Coulson lived in.

Something told him that he was making a mistake letting Jarvis in but he didn't want to seem rude. Still, he realized it hurt just standing near the AI.

"So how are you feeling? I heard that you were sick from Steve," remarked Jarvis as he sat down in one of the chairs in Coulson's small living room. Everything was extremely neat and placed were it was supposed to. It was a nice apartment. Coulson sat down opposite him.

"Better, I thought I had the flu but I guess I was wrong," he lied. His hands were getting sweaty and his heart was beating like crazy. Really, if anything he was feeling even worse now. "So was there anything that you wanted to talk about in particular or did you just want to chat?" asked Coulson.

"Well actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about," admitted Jarvis. He stood up and started to pace back and forth as he continued to talk. "It's just that, I feel guilty."

"About what?"

"About lying to you that one time," he replied. "I know I shouldn't have but I just wasn't ready—"

"Hold on a minute," interrupted Coulson. "When did you lie to me? I don't understand."

"That time in the gazebo," answered Jarvis. "You asked me if there was anyone that I was . . . anyone that was particularly special to me. I told you no but I was lying."

Coulson got up and stood in front of Jarvis to stop him from pacing as he questioned, "You actually lied to me?"

Jarvis nodded. "I'm sorry and I should have told you the truth from the beginning but . . . I was scared."

"Scared?" said Coulson in disbelief as his eyebrows shot up. "Why would you be scared?"

"Because I've never felt this way before," answered Jarvis.

Coulson took a deep breath as his heart seemed to thunder at a million miles per hour. Finally he asked, "Who is it?"

Jarvis remained quit for a few moments as he tried to get the courage to say it. After trying several times and failing however, Jarvis gave up on trying to say it and simply leaned forward.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Oh how I love making cliffhangers. Anyway thanks for the reviews and I here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Coulson should have moved away. He should have said something but he didn't. The taller man's lips softly met his and Coulson was surprised by how they felt. There was no roughness; they weren't to wet or to dry. It seemed perfect. But Coulson couldn't and before he knew what he was doing he pushed Jarvis away.

"I can't do this!"

"Why not?" asked Jarvis. He seemed clearly surprised by what had just happened.

"Because I just can't," replied Coulson.

Jarvis knew that Coulson would never think this but before he could close his mouth he blurted out, "Is it because I'm an AI? Is it because I don't have a heart, a brain? Is it?"

"No!" cried Coulson.

"Then what?" asked Jarvis. "I care for you Coulson. You are the one that I'd put above all else. You are the one I love—"

"Don't say that!" yelled Coulson suddenly as he quickly shook his head. "How can you say that? I can't let you do this."

"Why? I know my own mind."

"Are you sure because you said it yourself. You've never felt this way before about anyone. How do you know it's real?" asked Coulson but the moment he said the words he wanted to take them back. Jarvis looked like he had actually been physically hurt.

He remained silent for several moments until he finally said, "Those aren't your words. I know you, I know what you are like, and I know you wouldn't say that. Who put those words in your head? Who gave you that idea?"

Coulson remained silent so Jarvis took a step forward and, for the first time, actually shouted, "Who gave you this idea?"

Coulson gave a shaky breath as he whispered, "Tony."

For a moment there was just silence as neither one spoke. Jarvis seemed to be searching Coulson's eyes for something, anything. But whatever it was he was looking for, he didn't find it and finally spun on his heels and left. Coulson let himself slowly fall to the ground as his head fell into his hands.

While Coulson sat on his living room floor, Jarvis was speeding thru the city streets towards Tony's house. When he walked in to the living room Tony was extremely lucky that Steve was in the room with him as well because the first thing Jarvis did was punch him. Since Jarvis' skeleton was made of metal Tony's cheek spit open upon contact as he fell to the floor and Steve quickly rushed over to restrain Jarvis.

"Why would you say that to him? Why would you?" cried Jarvis.

Tony was completely taken aback. The only other time he remembered Jarvis being this emotional was when Merick Smith had hacked him. Just like the last time oil tears were falling from Jarvis' eyes and his whole body was shaking. However, this time it was shaking in anger instead of fear.

"Why did I say what to who?" asked Tony as he slowly picked himself up.

"Why did you say that to Coulson? He would never have said anything like that if you hadn't put the idea in his head. Why would you say that to him?" asked Jarvis.

Realization clicked in Tony's mind as he wondered what could have happened between Coulson and Jarvis. "What happened—"

"Just answer the question!" Jarvis practically screamed at him making Tony take a step back.

"I was worried for you okay," replied Tony. "I didn't want you to have to rush into anything. I didn't want anyone taking advantage of—"

"Advantage?" asked Jarvis. "Did you not think for once that I could take care of myself? Did you not think that I could look after myself? And, Coulson, he is your friend. You hang out with him, you care about him but you couldn't trust him this once?"

"I would have said the exact same thing to anyone else whether it was someone I knew or not," replied Tony. "And how do you even know if you can fully trust Coulson? He did pretend to be dead for nearly a year."

"Because it was an order!" shouted Jarvis. "If you would just think for once he said he missed you, that he missed everyone. If he could have said anything he would have said something he would've but he couldn't because it was an order."

"But—"

"But nothing. I'd like to know how you could even think that Coulson would take advantage of me. He hasn't ever done anything that would make you think he would so why would you say it?"

"I was worried for you!" cried Tony. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Well it's to late for that!" yelled Jarvis and then, in a much quieter voice said, "I went to Coulson's place. I confessed to him how I felt and you know what he did? He practically repeated your words right back to me. You ruined everything!"

"Jarvis I . . ." Tony trailed off because truthfully he didn't know what else he could say.

By then, Steve had finally let go of Jarvis, though he still stayed close by. Jarvis' shoulders had slumped down as he looked at the ground and he wasn't shaking anymore. However, when he finally looked up there was a coldness in his eyes that had never been there before as he looked at Tony.

In a stony voice, devoid of all emotion, he said, "I hate you," as he glared at Tony. Then he turned and ran away.

Tony didn't know what to do at all. He just stood there while he nursed his now swelling face that was also turning black and blue as he realized what a huge mistake he had just made.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you so much for all of the reviews. It makes me so happy everyone seems to be enjoying this. Hope you like the next chapter.**

* * *

Coulson was being childish but he didn't care. For the rest of the day he didn't do anything expect for just laying in his bed, and every now and then a tear would fall down his cheek. The next day, when he was back at work, he hardly spoke a word to anyone. He didn't say hello are start up a nice little chat like he normally did. He remained cold and distant. Fury was tempted to say something but since Coulson's work wasn't being affected this time, he didn't. In truth, it seemed like his reports were even more detailed and he seemed to be listening even more and paying even more attention in meetings than before. It seemed like he was trying to forget something.

And he was. He wanted to forget what had happened the day before more than anything. But he knew he couldn't and wherever he was he wished that he could see Jarvis again. He wished that he'd be just around the corner while he was walking down the hallways. He hoped that Jarvis would appear in his doorway like he always did as he sat in his office. But he didn't and Coulson's heart seemed to hurt even more than the time before.

Jarvis wasn't much better off. He had ended up locking himself in one of the spare bedrooms, since he didn't actually have his own. He sat on the floor with his back against the bed. Sometimes he would sit quietly but a lot of times he would just cry. He hadn't realized it before but crying actually made him feel better, like he was letting his troubles wash away even if he knew he couldn't actually do that.

He mainly cried because of what happened with Coulson but he also cried because of what he had said to Tony. Of course he was mad at him but he wasn't mad enough to really hate him. Jarvis could never do that.

Tony actually came and tried to apologize but Jarvis didn't open the door. Steve also tried to get him to at least talk but he wouldn't. The next day Tony and Steve both tried again but still Jarvis kept the room locked. Then Pepper knocked on the door.

"Jarvis, could you please come out or at the very least talk to me?" she asked softly.

Jarvis remained silent for quite some time until he finally got up and unlocked the door. Pepper stood in front of him in her extremely high heels and black work dress. When she saw him and the tears that had run down his face Pepper quickly hugged him. The gesture surprised Jarvis but he didn't push her away. It felt nice to be hugged.

"I'm so sorry sweetie," she said. "How are you doing?"

"Not great," admitted Jarvis. He moved back to the position he had been in before beside the bed and Pepper closed the door and sat by him.

For a while neither of them talked. Pepper rubbed her hand against Jarvis' back in a soothing manner as the AI unintentionally started to cry again. Pepper felt extremely sorry for Jarvis but she didn't want to say anything just yet. Besides, he began to speak.

"I didn't mean to say that to Tony," said Jarvis through the tears. "I could never hate him but I still can't believe he said that to Coulson."

"Jarvis," spoke Pepper, "something that you have to know is that Tony is a jerk."

The comment made Jarvis give a slight, hiccup like laugh as he replied, "I've known that for awhile."

"Yes, but there is something else you should know," said Pepper. "No matter how idiotic he might act, he truthfully thought he was doing the right thing. He cares for you very much Jarvis and he was just afraid of you getting hurt."

"Yeah, I feel pretty bad about punching him now," muttered Jarvis as he wiped away some of the tears.

"Well, he did deserve that," replied Pepper making Jarvis laugh.

"Maybe he did but I still feel guilty."

"And that is why you are so easily liked."

"What?" asked Jarvis confused as Pepper hugged him again.

"You're so straight forward and so kind," she replied. "You'll make Coulson very happy."

"I doubt he even likes me after I yelled at him like that," Jarvis countered.

"Don't you dare say that," Pepper suddenly said with such force that Jarvis turned to look at her. "Just like one of your best qualities is kindness, Coulson's best quality is forgiveness. Besides, I doubt he was even mad with you when you fought. If anything, knowing him, he's madder with himself than anyone else at the moment."

"You think so?" asked Jarvis with obvious hope in his voice.

"I'm positive," replied Pepper with a smile.

"Well, before I talk to him I kind of need to say sorry to Tony."

"No you don't and truthfully I think he deserves another punch in the face."

"Pepper!" cried Jarvis as she laughed and laughed. "I could never to do that!"

"I know, and if you think you should say sorry to him then go ahead and do so," replied Pepper. "He's still home, moping down in his shop I think."

"Okay," said Jarvis with a sigh as he picked himself up. "Thank you for talking to me Pepper. You've made me feel a lot better."

"You're welcome Jarvis," she replied as she hugged him again.

Jarvis then let out another huge sigh as he murmured, "Now to go apologize to Tony."

"I still think you should punch him."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, now on to the rest of the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Pepper was right when she said Tony was down in the shop. He wasn't really doing anything, just fiddling with his tools as he rested his head on one of his desks. When Jarvis opened up the door, Tony yelled, "Go away Pepper," suggesting that she had come to talk, or at least try to talk, to Tony before she talked to Jarvis.

"I'm not Pepper," answered Jarvis, causing Tony to spin around and immediately stand up. Jarvis winced as he saw that Tony's face was pretty bad. The cut was scabbed over now and his entire left side of his face was black and blue and mostly swollen.

"Jarvis I—"

"Before you say anything I just wanted to quickly say I'm sorry," interrupted Jarvis. "No matter how mad I was I shouldn't have punched you."

"No, you had every right to," replied Tony, surprising Jarvis, "and I should be the one saying sorry not you. I'm sorry I hurt you and you were right, you can take care of yourself easily. I should have known that."

"Yes, you should have," Jarvis said causing Tony to wince this time. "You were way out of line but . . ."

Tony looked up, curious to see what he'd say.

". . . you thought you were doing what was in my best interest," continued Jarvis. "I know that you still care for me and that you don't want me to get hurt and that does mean a lot to me. However, it's my life and I'm going to make my own decisions. You understand that don't you?"

"Yes, of course," replied Tony. "Once again, I'm so, so sorry. It was stupid what I did."

"Yes it was," said Jarvis with a small smile, showing that he wasn't being completely serious at the moment. "And once again I'm sorry I punched you and I'm also sorry I said I hate you."

"Thanks," said Tony. "I'm sorry for what I said as well—ah!" He cried out as Jarvis pulled him into what was probably a way to tight hug. "What's this for?"

"I'm forgiving you now shut up," replied Jarvis. Tony smiled and hugged him back as well. Suddenly, Jarvis gave a large sigh as he let go and stepped back, a look of uncertainty coming into his eyes.

"Jarvis, what's wrong?"

"Now I have to go talk to Coulson."

"And that scares you?" asked Tony.

"Yes," he softly admitted. "More than anything it scares because I love him so much and . . . if he rejects me again . . . I . . . I don't . . ."

"Don't you dare let doubt come into your mind at all. You can do it, I know you can," replied Tony.

Jarvis nodded as he let out a shaky breath. "Wish me luck?"

"I wish you the best of it."

Tony's words meant more to Jarvis than he thought they could. After that Jarvis went back to S.H.E.I.L.D. where he knew Coulson would still be. Before he went he had tidied himself up a bit of course and since this wasn't a formal visit, he didn't stay in his usual suit which had now become pretty wrinkled anyway. He dressed in dark khakis and a black sweater instead.

A few people stared at him as he walked through the hallways of S.H.E.I.L.D. but that was just because of what he was wearing. When he stood in front of the door to Coulson's office he suddenly froze up. It was almost as if it became harder to breath, which seemed pretty stupid since he didn't breath period. His hands shook slightly as he slowly brought them up to the door and slowly knocked. He heard Coulson's voice yell, "Come in," so that was what Jarvis did.

Coulson was looking down at his paperwork as Jarvis came in and so didn't notice him at first. However, as Jarvis closed the door behind him Coulson finally looked up. Upon seeing Jarvis he stood up with a start, knocking a few papers and a cup of pens and pencils onto the floor. Neither moved to pick them up.

"Coulson, I . . . I wanted to apologize for what happened the other day. I was angry and I wasn't thinking about what I was saying," said Jarvis as his hands continued to shake.

Coulson took that to mean everything, including Jarvis' words of love. "And I am also sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have said what I did and I shouldn't have used someone else's words as well. I'm sorry."

Jarvis waited to see if he would say anything else. Eventually Coulson did ask, "Was there anything else you wished to say?"

With a shaky breath Jarvis said, "Yes."

Coulson waited to see what he would say, fearing the worse.

"Yesterday, I wasn't thinking rationally, however," continued Jarvis, "I was not lying about one thing. I wasn't lying when I said I loved you."

It was Coulson's turn to freeze up as he looked at the ground. His breathing came in faster, more shallow breathes as his hands clenched and unclenched. He wanted to believe it so bad but he just couldn't be sure. When he finally did look up he had to take a step back because Jarvis was now right in front of him.

"I know my own mind," said Jarvis before Coulson could say anything. "And when someone knows their own mind they also know what they want."

"But what if you're wrong what if—"

"What if I'm right? Life is all about taking chances and like I said, I know what I want," said Jarvis. "I want you."

He leaned in and Coulson didn't move away. He didn't push Jarvis off of him. Instead he leaned into him. The kiss was soft, just like before, but this time it seemed almost sweeter. Coulson gripped Jarvis' sweater as he held him close, as if he was afraid he would disappear on him. When they finally pulled apart Jarvis smiled at him as Coulson gave a tentative smile right back.

"I love you Jarvis," whispered Coulson as he was pulled into a hug by Jarvis.

"I love you too Coulson."


	10. Chapter 10

A few days had passed and really not much had changed except for of course the fact that they were much happier now. They of course told everyone, Loki probably was the most surprised. However besides a few kisses here and there in private they went on like they had before. Once again they went to the bar almost every single day. The bartender, Mike could tell something was up and joked, "Did you to get back together or something?" As if in response, both Coulson and Jarvis blushed furiously as Mike laughed and laughed.

Coulson also continued to help Jarvis with the reconstruction of the gazebo. The work was going surprisingly well but eventually they did have to take a break, only Coulson actually needed the break but Jarvis joined him as well. They sat on one of the benches inside the gazebo, shoulders touching and hands grasping the others'. They sat in silence for quite some time until finally Coulson spoke.

"Are you happy?" asked Coulson

Jarvis gave a small smile as he said, "I'm not going anywhere. I've told you that over a hundred times now and every time I mean it. I am happy and I wouldn't trade this feeling for anything else in the world."

"Good," replied Coulson as he smiled in response. "Because I don't want you to go anywhere. I like you right here, beside me."

They once again sat in silence for a few more moments when Jarvis said, "We could invite everyone else here after it's finished. Just as a little get together or even a picnic." Upon seeing Coulson's slightly pouty expression he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, it's just that it feels like sharing something that was just ours and then showing it to everyone else. I don't like it," admitted Coulson.

Jarvis then stated in a professorly like manor, "Remember sharing is caring so you should share with all your friends."

"How about you make me then," suggested Coulson with a waggling eyebrow, making Jarvis double over with laughter as he chuckled to himself. "But on a more serious not . . . yeah it would be nice to get everyone together, even if it does have to be here."

Jarvis chuckled again as he looked up at the oncoming clouds. They reminded him of something but he just couldn't think what. It was memory that hadn't happened to long ago but he just couldn't recall it to mind. When the rain started to finally come down he suddenly shouted, "I got it!"

"You got what?" questioned Coulson curiously, surprised by his out burst.

"The clouds reminded me of something and I couldn't think of what until the rain started to come down and made me remember," answered Jarvis.

Coulson cocked his head to the side as he asked, "Remembered what?"

"That this was the place where I finally realized it. When I first brought you here and it started raining."

"What did you realize here?" asked Coulson even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"I realized that I loved you."

"Well aren't you sentimental," joked Coulson as he smiled.

"Look who's talking," shot back Jarvis as Coulson leaned against him. "You are the one who's practically curled up against me."

"I am not curled up against you," protested Coulson though he didn't move. "I'm merely leaning against you.

"Uh huh, somehow I doubt what you're doing who be considered simply leaning against me," replied Jarvis with a grin.

"Fine, I'm curled up so will you please stop talking? You move when you talk and then you're not as comfortable," said Coulson.

In response, Jarvis remained silent as he let himself rest his head on top of Coulson's. Around them, the rain fell on the gazebo creating a pitter patter sound.

_So peaceful and calm_, thought Jarvis, _this is why I love nature so much. _Jarvis then stopped to think about the two adjectives that he had just used to describe nature and smiled. If anything, those would probably be the two main words that he would use to describe Coulson, well, when he was in a good mood at least.

_And one other_, Jarvis reminded himself, _loving._

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry but this is the last chapter! I had so much fun writing this though and I hope you enjoyed it. If I can think of another storyline I might write another story about Jarvis and Coulson as a sequel to this though I'm not positive. 'Till next time ^^.**


End file.
